


Taste and Plead

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Banter, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Tickling, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: They’ve been together for years, Louis knows exactly how Harry asks for things, and exactly what it is he’s asking for. He wants what’s coming tonight, wants what’s waiting for him in this hotel room. And who has Louis ever been to deny Harry what he wants?The key sounds in the door and Louis turns towards the entry way. As soon as Harry shuts the door locking it behind him, Louis’ on him.“I asked you to do one little thing and you couldn’t even handle that, could you?”Harry fish-mouths for a moment before settling on, “You saw the live stream?"“Of course I saw the bloody live stream! I watch it every time, you knew I’d be watching. You knew I’d be watching and you chose to completely ignore what I’d told you before you left. I give you one small, simple little task and you can’t even follow through with that!”--Or, the one where Harry wants something, and Louis' never been one to deny his boy anything.





	Taste and Plead

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about this since last night, and I knew I had to make it into a fic. Enjoy!

“You’re going to behave tonight, aren’t you?” Louis asks, fingertips slowly wandering gently across Harry’s bare chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. When he doesn’t get a reponse, Louis pinches a nipple, giving it a twist simply because he can. Harry cries out with a yelp, turning and giving Louis a scrunched up, pout of a look.

“I _said_ , you’re going to behave tonight, right? No flirting with the men in the crowd? Don’t make me have to remind you who you belong to H.”

Harry smiles, ducking his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, but doesn’t respond. Instead, he gives him a soft kiss before bouncing up out of the bed to finish getting ready.

“You aren’t listening to a thing I’m saying, are you?” Louis asks.

“Nope,” Harry grins, wriggling into his tight jeans as Louis flops backwards against the pillows, laughing. He really is in love with this ridiculous boy. He watches as Harry continues to hop around, pulling the tight jeans up to his hips and nearly falling over in the process. Louis stifles a laugh in the crook of his arm.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

“Debatable,” Louis pulls his arm away, watching Harry with nothing but fondness in his eyes as Harry pouts down at his belly, trying to put the button of his jeans through the whole. He really is so incredibly in love with this boy that some moments he truly feels like his heart is going to burst from feeling so much love. Louis hops out of the bed and goes over to help Harry with the button.

“Too many of those cookies Mum sent yesterday,” Harry pats at the soft pudge of his tummy.

“Hush,” Louis buttons the jeans effortlessly and gives Harry’s tummy a soft pinch, “You know I love you with a little bit of softness to you.”

“Too bad the jeans aren’t so loving towards my softness,” Harry laughs, grabbing a band t-shirt off the back of one of the chairs of the hotel room and tugging it on over his head, “The Gucci pants tonight will be merciless.”

“The price you insist on paying for fashion, Darling.”

“I know, I know,” Harry slides his feet into the beat up Vans, “Are you going to wait up for me?”

“Always do,” Louis rolls his eyes. Honestly…..as if that would even be up for debate. He’s always going to wait up for Harry to get in, to listen to him tell all about the show and to take him completely apart as soon as he steps through the door. 

“Alright. The car’s gonna be here soon.”

“Will you at least make an attempt to behave tonight?” Louis asks.

Harry just smiles brightly, “We’ll see.”

Louis smacks him on the bum, “Get out of here.”

“Love you!”

“Love you too! See you tonight!” Louis gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before Harry’s out the door for the night. 

Once he’s gone, Louis sets about with his evening. This is the last night he’ll be with Harry for his tour for a while due to his own commitments coming up, and he has to admit that he’ll miss it. Harry is always so electric when he’s on stage, and that electricity carries over when he steps off it as well. Late night phone calls and Skype sessions just won’t be the same as having a ball of energetic, electric Harry Styles tumbling into his arms and into his bed every night after.

Louis gets a shower and orders some room service before pulling up the live stream of the concert. He watches every night, loves seeing his boy up on that stage even if it’s just from behind a computer screen. He was there that first night, and that was a rush; a rush they both knew they couldn’t keep risking. So Louis was relegated to staying in the hotel during this leg, and Harry would come home to him after. 

Louis nibbles on room service fries as the show begins, Harry behind his pink bath curtain, nothing but a silhouette. When the curtain drops, Harry’s dressed in dragon pants and heels, a blouse buttoned beneath his chest. He looks absolutely stunning, and Louis wonders if there’ll ever be a time when Harry stops taking his breath away. He can’t imagine there ever will be.

Louis watches as Harry commands the audience. He’s absolutely glowing on stage, made to be a rockstar. He’s running around with rainbow flags and Louis feels his heart swell with love and pride for this boy. 

“Mine,” Louis says, reaching a finger to the computer screen to trace Harry’s cheek.

A few moments later, Harry’s pulling a man up on stage with him. Louis’ eyes zero in on the screen, watching as Harry begins to dance with him right there on the stage in front of everyone. He’s flirting with him and giggling and Louis knows that look far too well. Harry pulls the man in for a hug, all bright eyes and giggling, all focus trained on this man on stage, making him feel special and important and Louis taps a finger to the screen once again.

“ _Mine_ ,” he says again. This time it comes out as a growl.

When Harry texts him to say he’s on his way and that he hopes he caught the live stream, it’s confirmed exactly what he was doing. Louis had told him to behave, told him not to flirt and there he had been in front of God and everybody flirting with that man on stage. Louis puts the laptop on the desk and stands from the bed. He paces around the room, waiting to hear the key in the door. He knows this is all part of the play, part of the game. He needs to get into character though before Harry comes back. So he paces around the room, rolling his shoulders and popping his knuckles and muttering in his head the things he’ll say, the things he’ll do. 

They’ve been together for years, Louis knows exactly _how_ Harry asks for things, and exactly _what_ it is he’s asking for. He wants what’s coming tonight, wants what’s waiting for him in this hotel room. And who has Louis ever been to deny Harry what he wants?

The key sounds in the door and Louis turns towards the entry way. As soon as Harry shuts the door locking it behind him, Louis’ on him.

“I asked you to do one little thing and you couldn’t even handle that, could you?”

Harry fish-mouths for a moment before settling on, “You saw the live stream?”

“Of course I saw the bloody live stream! I watch it every time, you knew I’d be watching. You _knew_ I’d be watching and you chose to completely ignore what I’d told you before you left. I give you one small, simple little task and you can’t even follow through with that!”

Harry’s head hangs and a stray curl falls into his eyes. It takes all of Louis’ strength not to reach out and tuck it back into place. Harry doesn’t need him gentle right now. He’s supposed to be harsh, he’s supposed to make Harry uncomfortable and know just how fucked he is. Louis crosses his arms before he does something stupid like tuck that curl into place.

“I don’t know what it is with you, H. Do you just like to ignore me? Do you like to disappoint me and not listen to me?”

That does the trick. Harry lifts his head, eyes wide and desperate as he shakes his head and says, “No, Lou. _No!_ ”

“You weren’t very good tonight, H. I gave you _one simple request_ to be good, and you couldn’t even do that for me. Do you know how disappointed I am in you? I think you need to be reminded _whose_ you actually are.”

“ _God_ ,” Harry whimpers, eyes falling to the floor as he practically crumples before Louis’ eyes, “Yes….sir.”

“Get undressed and lie face down on the bed,” Louis instructs simply enough. It’s an instruction both he and Harry aren’t strangers to. Harry nods and quickly kicks off his shoes, almost tripping over himself as he hurries to get his jeans off.

Louis t’sks as Harry struggles, “ _So slow_ ,” Louis admonishes, “I give you the simplest instructions and you keep proving just how incapable you are. It’s _embarrassing_ , H.”

Harry swallows back a pained noise as he hurries to finish undressing and do as Louis has said. He pushes himself up onto the mattress, laying with his cheek pressed to the pillow, glancing back at Louis and waiting for more instruction.

“Hands on the railings of the headboard,” Louis says, stepping over to one of the suit cases on the floor and digging around for a moment. Harry is gripping the headboard so tightly that his knuckles are a ghostly white and he’s already starting to fidget a bit the longer Louis takes to settle on what he needs.

He grabs the bottle of aloe lotion from one of the suitcases before debating on what to grab next. He knows his hand isn’t going to do it for tonight. Harry loves when Louis uses his hand too much, something about the intimacy of both of them experiencing pain, the whole concept of flesh on flesh. It’s intimate and special and it’s not for tonight. Louis reaches for the hairbrush before pausing and letting his hand wander towards something else.

“This is about _punishment_ , H,” Louis says, grabbing the object and walking back towards the bed. Harry keeps his eyes trained on the wall ahead, knuckles turning even whiter from his grip of the headboard, “Not pleasure. Not enjoyment. This is punishment.”

Louis cracks the belt in his hand and Harry jolts in place at the sound.

“Louis….Louis no. No. _Please_. Please, Lou. I’m….I’m so, _so_ sorry! I’m so sorry, Louis. It won’t happen again! It was just fun. I didn’t mean it. _Please, Lou._ ”

“Shut up,” Louis bends the belt in half and snaps it again against itself as Harry jolts again. He knows Harry’s limits, and while the belt isn’t a limit at all, it’s still not something he _enjoys_ exactly. It’s what gets saved for serious punishments, not for light games or small scenes. It’s reserved for when Harry truly needs to be hurt by something, and Louis knows he can take it. He already has the number in his head; twenty. It’s not that bad, Harry’s had sixty before with the belt and Louis told him after that that many was a hard no for himself. Harry had been fine, after some lotion and kisses and a whole weekend of nothing but cuddles and being glued to each other’s sides. Louis isn’t going to go that far again, but he does know Harry needs this to make an impact, no pun intended.

He gently runs the leather over Harry’s bare bum, the backs of his thighs. Harry twitches as Louis teases the insides of his knees with the leather, having to bite the inside of his own cheek to keep from smiling. He’s supposed to be harsh right now, angry with the boy sprawled out before him. But he can’t help but want to smile at how precious he is, twitching as Louis teases him a bit.

Louis lets his guard down a bit, knowing that sometimes it’s okay to do so, that sometimes they both need a little bit of lightness to break through the tension. He runs the side of the belt over the back of Harry’s right knee, watching as he kicks out a little and says, “It’s not going to be tickling you in a minute.” He stops teasing him, setting the belt aside and running his hand softly over the swell of Harry’s bum where a few faded bruises remain from previous play, “I’m thinking twenty. How’s that sound?”

Harry nods into the pillow.

“What’s your color, love?”

“Green.”

“Good boy,” Louis picks the belt back up, “Gonna start now.”

Harry braces himself and Louis does too before he brings the belt down for the first strike. Harry cries out in choked screams for the first seven, and Louis can’t help but be thankful they know better now to request private floors of hotel rooms. By fifteen, Harry’s sobbing. At twenty, Louis asks, “Color, H?”

“Green,” Harry manages to say.

Louis nods and strikes again, both of them knowing this is how this works. Louis has a number in his head and once they get to that number, if Harry is green, he gives him ten more, making them the hardest of the strikes yet. He doesn’t hold back as he continues to whip Harry with the belt with all the force he can muster. Harry isn’t sobbing now, he’s crying silent, hiccupy tears and at thirty, Louis tosses the belt across the room and climbs up onto the bed, straddling Harry’s thighs. He pumps the lotion into his hands and begins massaging into the red and blue welts of Harry’s skin as Harry sniffles and whimpers above him.

“So good for me, love,” Louis soothes, making sure to be as gentle as possible in rubbing the lotion into Harry’s battered skin, “So, _so_ good for me. Did so well. Took your punishment so well for me darling. So, so good for me, H. _Always so good._ ”

Louis wonders for a moment if it was too much, if he went too far. It wasn’t as many as he’d done in the past, and it wasn’t with the buckle; both of those times Harry had always insisted he was fine, that it wasn’t too much, that it was perfect. Still though, seeing Harry with the welts on his skin always made Louis a little anxious. Being a dom had never come just naturally to him, it was something he’d needed to study and work on for Harry, to give Harry what he wanted. Louis loved doing that for him, would give him the moon on the string if he wanted. Still, no matter how badly Harry wanted - _needed_ \- to be hurt, there’d always be that side of Louis that felt slightly anxious at Harry’s pain.

“You good, love?” Louis asked, finishing with the lotion.

Harry nodded, sniffling again, “So good. Th-thank you, Lou.”

“My precious boy,” Louis kissed one of the worst welts, blue and swollen to the surface. Harry would definitely have to contend with that one for a few weeks, “Want you to roll over onto your back now, sweetheart. Want to take care of you now.”

The muscles of Harry’s back stiffened, “It’ll….it’ll hurt.”

Louis can’t help but let out a soft laugh, “No shit, H. Now roll over before I make you roll over and you don’t want me to make you because we both know I’ll pin your arse down against the mattress.”

Harry rolls his eyes and does as Louis says, wincing as his bum his the mattress.

“Christ, look at you,” Louis stares in awe of Harry. His cock is red and swollen, pooling precome against his tummy. He’s a sticky mess, so turned on that it must be hurting. Louis runs a knuckle down the vein and Harry lets out a gargled groan of a sound.

“So beautiful, H. Always so beautiful. You’re so swollen sweetheart, it must be painful. Is it very painful for you?” Louis knows he’s teasing and Harry lets out a cry and flings an arm over his eyes in embarrassment as Louis rakes a nail over the head. 

“Please….please, Lou. I-I can’t.”

“Shhh, I know baby. I know. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I’m going to take care of you. You can come as soon as you have to, okay? No holding back for me.”

“I-I can’t last….”

“I know, sweetheart. I know. I’m not asking you to. You can come as soon as you have to. No holding back.”

“Louis….it hurts.”

“I know precious, I know.”

Louis wastes no time in swallowing Harry down. Harry lets out a cry above him and it’s not but a few moments later that Louis’ swallowing him down completely. Wiping off his lip, Louis smiles up at Harry, completely spent and collapsed against the pillows, curls matted to his forehead and cheeks flushes and rosy. His eyes meet Louis’ and they’re almost fully darkened, glassy.

“Hey you,” Louis runs his finger over the slit and Harry hisses, far too sensitive to take Louis’ teasing, “You did so well for me,” Louis says, crawling up the bed so he’s face to face with his boy.

“I….I couldn’t last very long. ‘M sorry, Lou.”

“Shhh, stop that,” Louis runs a hand through Harry’s curls, “My beautiful, boy. You didn’t have to. I told you you could come as soon as you had to. I didn’t want you holding back tonight.”

“You usually spank me for coming when you’re not ready for me to,” Harry blushes, ducking his head into the crook of Louis’ neck before Louis feels his lips break into a smile against his skin and say, “Maybe you’re getting soft on me.”

“Oi!” Louis pulls back slightly as Harry smiles up at him with eyes full of sweetness and innocence, “How about I use the buckle on you and show you just how soft I am until you bleed,” Louis threatens, but it’s empty and they both know it, as if Louis’ massively fond smile wasn’t a dead giveaway.

“You say that as if you don’t hate it,” Harry reminds him, lacing his fingers in the hem of Louis’ t-shirt.

“Yeah but you love it. And when have I ever not given you everything you love and desire in this world, darling?”

A smile breaks out across Harry’s face as he answers, “Never.”

“Exactly. Spoil you in art, in clothing, in jewelry, in spankings. Makes you wonder who’s actually the one whipped here, eh?”

Harry giggles, rolling his eyes, “You’re not the one with welts on his bum who’s got a seven hour plane ride in the morning.”

Louis shakes his head, “As if the thought of having to sit on that plane and feel my marks for those seven hours isn’t a complete turn-on to you, you shit.”

Harry giggles again and because it’s his favorite sound in the world, his favorite drug in the world, and because he can, Louis wrestles him a bit, tickling him and making him giggle even more until they’re both breathless and panting and tickles get traded for kisses instead.

“I love you,” Louis says, breaking away from a kiss, “So, so very much, Haz.”

“I love you too,” Harry says, pulling Louis back against him for more kisses, “Mean the world to me, Lou. You’re everything.”

They kiss lazily until Harry’s eyes grow heavy and together they flip over and Louis wraps an arm around him, holding him against his side, Harry’s face pressing into his ribs as he lights a cigarette, smoking it with the hand not carding fingers through Harry’s curls. He’s absolutely in love with this boy, every piece of him. Maybe he’s not a natural dom, and maybe he has more hard limits than Harry does, but being Harry’s dom - being his fiancee’, his best friend, his everything - it’s his most treasured and sacred job. 

Louis takes a pull of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke and musing softly his own lyrics, “ _Cigarette in my left hand,_ ” looking down at Harry tucked into his arm he finishes, “ _whole world in my right hand._ ”

Harry reaches up and pinches his nipple, making him yelp as he says, “You’re such a fucking sap, Lou.”

“It’s true though. Whole world right here in my arms.”

Harry shakes his head, but Louis can see the smile on his face as he says, “Yeah well your whole world is exhausted and wants his beauty rest. So put out the cigarette and come give me cuddles.”

Louis laughs, pressing the cigarette into the glass ashtray, “Your wish is always my command,” he pulls Harry into his arms, as they wrap themselves in a tangle of arms and legs.

“Hey,” he says, pulling Harry back a little by the curls his fingers are tangled in, “You know I’m so, so proud of you, right? I was a bit distracted earlier but I just….I need to tell you that. Seeing you up on that stage, running around with those flags and just being so unapologetically my Harry? I’m just so incredibly proud of you for that.”

Harry nuzzles his nose against Louis’ shoulder as he says, “It’s because of you, Lou. You’re the one who’s always made me feel as if I can do anything I want in this world. You’re everything to me, Lou. The rope to my anchor. I wouldn’t be doing any of this if it hadn’t been for you. Every night on that stage, it’s dedicated to you.”

Louis has to blink the bleariness from his eyes as he kisses Harry’s forehead, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too. Let’s get some sleep, Lou. The alarm will come far too early.”

“I laid out some of your sweatpants for you to wear on the plane tomorrow.”

Harry snorts, “As if I’m wearing those. Going to wear my unforgiving jeans and feel you in all your glory for all those seven hours.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “My precious angel and my kinky little shit all rolled into one.”

“As if you’d have me any other way.”

Louis gives Harry an eskimo kiss, “Get some sleep my love.”

\--

If two hours into the plane ride, Harry excuses himself to the restroom to change into his sweatpants, Louis doesn’t need to know. It doesn’t make him any less proud to be wearing his marks, to be marked as _his_. 

When he gets back to his seat he pulls out his phone and types out a quick, “Yours.” It won’t get to Louis until they land, but the sentiment will be the same, will always be the same for eternity.

Harry traces the anchor around his wrist, fidgeting to find a comfortable position in the seat of the plane as his whispers, “His.” The red glint of his ruby engagement ring catches the light and dances against the seat in front of him as Harry closes his eyes and rests. 


End file.
